


Дело на один пластырь

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Children's Song, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash, Song Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: Грег просит Шерлока помочь вернуть ему Майкрофта. Джон, конечно же, участвует.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано в подарок моим замечательным сокомандникам, под их давлением и строгим надзором. Sectumsempra., [Duches](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches) я так рад, что вы настояли на этой истории.


End file.
